Surprise! Blade's Desire, Fumu's Crush!
by Echoo
Summary: Sequel to 'Secrets'. Fumu learns about Blade's little scheme...and almost wishes she hadn't. What was once Blade's problem now becomes her own as she starts to realize that she might be falling for someone she never thought she would!


**Finally, it's done! Yeah, it's kinda written weird some parts, but blame the radio because it's up too loud! xD Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Also, for those of you who don't know, I suggest reading my other story, _What? Secrets From Sir Meta Knight?_ first, just so you know what the heck is going on, but I suppose you don't have to. xP**

* * *

It was the following afternoon that Fumu found out about Blade's secret.

Well, she had expected something was up on that topic when she heard an explosion while watching television with her brother. It was not particularity early, and it was colder than the night before, being that Spring had not quite arrived. That morning, she had not seen Meta Knight or his two partners, and had desperately wished she could know how the meeting went. Or if Meta Knight had ever even found Blade. She wanted, so badly, to know if he was alright now. But what she was even more curious about was what Blade's secret really was. Fumu's mind had been coming up with the wildest dreams that night, some surprising Fumu herself with their intensity.

As the earth rumbled, Bun snorted and snapped up from a laying position of the sofa. "S'alright?" He tilted his head questioningly at Fumu, green-and-yellow bangs covering his eyes, as the quake ceased. Fumu, who couldn't give an explanation, slid off her seat and ran over to the balcony.

On the other side of the castle, walls were crumbling. She heard shouts and curses being thrown into the confusion, and thought she saw a flash of light that was definitely not the sunlight's reflection. Eyes widening, she backed up and raced towards the door, Bun beginning to follow. But she snapped, "Wait here and don't leave!" Then she, not exactly having a plan, ran off to see the cause of all the commotion.

Right after shutting the door behind her, she turned around only to jump back. A group of Waddle Dees scrambled past, weapons ready, heading towards the crashing. After some quick thinking, Fumu groaned and followed them, hoping she wasn't getting herself into a big mess. Hopefully, Kirby was still asleep and wouldn't come to the castle. Fumu didn't want to have to deal with him at the moment.

An explosion in front of the pack made the Waddle Dees scatter. Fumu dashed backwards just in time; something blasted into the ground where her feet had been only a moment ago. Nervously, she stared forward, eyes wide.

But really, she knew who it was before the next hit came.

Out of the smoke came an all-too-familiar face. Fumu leaned against a wall in slight shock as she let it wash over her, and then smiled a little and let out a gasp of relief, wiping her forehead. "God, you scared me, Joe."

The boy stared at her with one raised eyebrow. There was a long moment of silence between Fumu and Knuckle Joe. Knuckle Joe finally put his arms down with a smirk and lifted one to rub his nose, a habit of his. "Long time no see, Fumu. Has it been a year already?" He then ran a hand through his wild yellow-blond hair, careful not to undo his warrior's bandanna in the process.

"Fourteen months," Fumu corrected with a wave of her hand. She had a memory like no one's business. Stepping closer to him, she held out her hand in greeting, which he took without hesitation as they shook hands peacefully. "What have you been up to? And what are you doing here?" The second question rolled off her tongue before she could stop herself; deep down, she had a pretty good idea.

Knuckle Joe let her hand drop and his normal glare came back. "Hmph. I've been clearing out some of the leftover Nightmare demons. He left behind some real fighters." With a wince, he pointed to his left arm, which Fumu saw was covered in bite marks that looked no more than a day old, still crusted with dried blood. Then, answering her thoughts, he growled, "This one I got a day or two ago. I was fighting it and I had to escape. I was barely awake when I lifted off into my starship, and I fell unconscious. Then, this morning..." He clenched his fists. "I wake up in an unfamiliar room and overhear Meta Knight's precious partners discussing me."

"What did they say?" Fumu asked bitterly, not surprised much at all. She knew where this was going.

"Huh! The first one was scolding the idiotic one. At first, I couldn't understand a word, because I was still waking up."

"And that's when you attacked and escaped?"

"No. I didn't do that until I heard the first one mention the word 'rape'." He flushed pink, and Fumu might of as well, although she face-palmed herself first, thinking of Blade's constant idiotic nature. She always knew he was an odd one. Knuckle Joe continued, a little quickly. "You bet I jumped up and kicked that redhead one's ass."

Fumu knew that Blade had gotten what he deserved. Before she could comment, however, she heard Meta Knight's voice interrupt. "And now you're here."

Knuckle Joe sprung up, startled, only to realize it was the knight. His face flushed and Meta Knight chuckled softly as he approached the boy. Knuckle Joe felt as if the knight would be angry, and argued, "Don't blame me! It's that one gay servent of yours who started it!"

"So Blade was hiding something," Meta Knight concluded. He didn't sound angry, just a little sad. Unable to think of comforting words, Knuckle Joe rubbed his nose nervously. Glumly, Meta Knight confessed, "Fumu-san, I never went to speak with him. Maybe none of this would of happened if I would of. Like Knuckle Joe," he nodded in the young warrior's direction. "I wouldn't of been sent to take care of the intruder. Of course, I will not." He and Knuckle Joe exchanged glances.

"Don't beat yourself up." Fumu sighed at the knight, and then turned to Knuckle Joe, meeting him in awkward eye contact for a moment before looking down with an angry blush.

Meta Knight did not respond to the girl, but instead told Knuckle Joe, "And please, Joe, relax. Blade, I'm sure, meant no harm." He had a hint of uncertainty in his voice, but continued, "If you do not mind, Fumu-san, why don't you take this young warrior to your parents? I'm sure they won't mind letting him stay for a little while." His eyes flashed emerald green as he glanced back at Knuckle Joe. "I'm sure you could use a break from demon beast hunting, am I correct?"

At first, Knuckle Joe looked as if he was going to argue, but decided against it. With a rub of his nose, he answered, "Yeah, sure. Besides, I'm pretty sure no villages will get smashed without me there!"

A warning glare from Meta Knight made the boy stop his jokes. The knight knew demons were nothing to laugh about. With one last parting gaze towards Fumu, he scuffled off. For some reason, Fumu felt as if the look in his eyes had said something among the lines of 'good luck'.

There was a very long pause of silence. Both Fumu and Knuckle Joe stood quietly, unsure of what to say, until a nervous cough from the girl broke the anxiety that hung in the air. "Uh, Joe...c'mon, I'll take you to my, er, house..." She started walking, rather quickly, her face a light pink. She could of sworn she heard the boy snicker, and it just made her blush brighter.

She was realeved when they finally approached the door, and she gently pushed it open. Immediately she was greeted by her little brother, who jumped out of the dormitory and began asking a handful of questions, and then even more when he noticed Knuckle Joe.

"What happened? Was it a demon beast? Were they after Kirby? Is Dedede behind it? Did you see Meta Knight? Why is Knuckle Joe here? Wasn't he in another dimension? How are you, Knuckle Joe? Is everyone alright? Ouch, Knuckle Joe, what happened to your arm? Are you alright too, Fumu? How is-?"

"Bun, shut up!" Fumu snapped after a few minutes of this nonsense. She jumped up onto the couch and leaned back, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. Knuckle Joe smirked at Bun and followed her in, and then Bun chased after him, shutting the door behind him.

"Mom and Dad still aren't here." He tilted his head as Knuckle Joe hopped on the couch besides Fumu and stared around the home curiously. Fumu felt an odd sensation in her stomach as he did so, and was sure that her face felt warmer, although she didn't know if it was possible. Bun sat on the floor and stared up at them. "Hey Knuckle Joe, are you my sister's boyfriend?"

Knuckle Joe stared at the younger boy in amusement, his own blush spreading across his face lightly. "...Not that I am aware. Why?"

Fumu's eyes widened and she opened her mouth in protest, but Bun spoke before she had the chance. "I heard her talking to Kirby once. She said that you were hot."

"Oh really?" Knuckle Joe laughed nervously and shifted his gaze to Fumu, who clenched her fists and sank into her seat like it was taking all her will power not to pounce on her sibling.

Of course, Bun could not take the hint to be quiet. Instead, he nodded, grinning. "Yeah! And she said you had a cute a-"

"Okay!" Fumu sprung off the sofa and tackled her brother, covering his mouth with her hand. "That's the last time you can have hot cocoa before bedtime..." She was just plain embarrassed now. Refusing to look at Knuckle Joe, she dragged her brother to the door. "Hey, Bun, why don't you go get Kirby and we'll go on a picnic? It'll be loads of fun."

As she opened the door and shoved out Bun, he giggled. "Is your boyfriend coming, too?" Fumu glared in response and Bun skipped off, laughing. Fumu slammed the door shut and went back over to the couch, sitting as far away from Knuckle Joe as possible. Before he could even start to speak, she grabbed the remote and clicked on the television. Escargon on channel DDD greeted her, although she couldn't concentrate enough to figure out what the show was.

After a little while, Knuckle Joe asked, "So, do I get to go to this little shindig, too?"

Fumu stared at him in surprise for a moment, and then looked back at the screen in realization. "Oh, sure. Once my darling brother gets back with Kirby, we'll get ready and go." She said it all with a pinch of annoyance. Bun was certainly getting on her nerves.

"Sweet. Then it's a date."

She blushed crimson, and although she was still watching the screen, she felt him staring at her in wonder. "A date for four, I mean. I haven't seen Kirby forever, the little pink marshmellow." He sat uncomfortably for a moment before hopping down. "Hey, is there a sink around here? I'm going to wash off this wound..."

"Uh-huh. In the bathroom, over there." Fumu pointed towards the room, and he nodded gratefully and followed her directions. She watched him walk off, and then smiled, turning her head to stare out the window. She could not deny that this day would be interesting.

* * *

**Was this what any of you were expecting? xD Anyway, next is the story started by the picnic. You can find more info in my profile. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
